LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P16/Transcript
(Some of the Defenders are seen in the living room as Alex and Jessica sit on the couch holding hands) Alex: Jeez, it's getting cold in here. Jessica: Really? Alex: Yeah. Sammy: I don't feel anything. Erin: Hey, don't look at me. Shoto: Not me either. Alex: Well, it's getting warmer now. Omega: Huh? Jessica: How so? Alex: Hm, it must be... (Alex turns his head to Jessica and smiles) Alex: My burning love for you. Jessica: Awww, Alex. Erin: Well that was lame. Jack: Booooooo! Alex: Hey it was all I could think of! I'm not used to relationships like you two are. Erin: Bro we can do WAY better than that. Alex: Huh? Omega: PLEASE don't demonstrate. Charlie: I really don't wanna hear that. Erin: Well, I don't wanna be the one to scar the kids in the room. Jack: Me neither. (Jack and Erin laugh) Alex: Hey, where's everyone at? Jiro: Huh? Alex: It just feels empty in here. Jessica: Well, Miles texted me and said they were on their way and Izuku and a few others went out. Alex: For what? Jessica: Night on the town or something. Alex: Ah. (Miles and his patrol then head in through the door before they all sit down in the living room) Jack: Yo. Miles: Hey. Uraraka: What's everyone doing? Jack: Talking about how Alex sucks at flirting. Alex: JACK!! Ian: That's mean. Erin: Come on Jack, leave Alex alone. Jack: I was just joking! Miles: Is that all? Jessica: We were also talking about where everyone is right now. Miles: Oh yeah. *Looks around* Man this place is looking kinda empty. Alex: They all went out for awhile. Miles: Ah. Kiro: How was the patrol? Uraraka: It was... (Richie suddenly leaves the room) Zulu: Richie! ….. Charlie: What's wrong with Richie? Miles: We uhhhh....found someone. Alex: Who? Miles: Zane Irens. He attacked us on our patrol path when he tried robbing an ATM. Zulu: He had a Spirit that could stop time. Scott: A Spirit? Miles: Yeah. But that....wasn't all we found. Uraraka: He mentioned something about a party he was at back in Mexico. Alex: And? Zulu: He said that during that same night....He ran someone over by accident. Erin: Ran over someone? Omega: That does sounds bad but it was an accident. Momo: Except that person... Was Richie's father. Jessica: *Gasps* His father?? Alex: Are you sure? Miles: There's no doubt about it. The timing and place just lines up too well. Momo: Plus, he said he was blind drunk that night. Erin: Oh man... Poor Richie. Omega: Yeah. No wonder he's so upset. Uraraka: At least we know what Zane looks like. So the police can help us find him. Scott: But still, a Spirit that can control time? That can't be good. Alex: He's not the only person around town that can stop time that's for sure. Jack: You got that right Alex! Erin: Let's just hope Deku and the others are okay tonight. Alex: Yeah. Wonder what they're up to. (Meanwhile, several of Defenders are seen wondering the streets) Mina: All right guys! Its night time so you wanna do? Craig: Not sure to be honest. I've never been around the city that much, all I know is New Haven. Izuku: Uhh you sure Jack's alright with you being out this late Craig? Craig: Why would he care? We're Shadows, doing things in the night is our thing man! Izuku: If you're sure. Craig: Trust me, I can defend myself. Mina: Can you though? (Craig's hand glows purple) Craig: You want me to prove it? Mina: No no, I was just wondering! Craig: That's what I thought. Denki: Jeez Craig, so hostile. Craig: It was just a joke! Bakugo: I think I'm starting to warm up to these Shadows! Craig: At least someone respects my work. Denki: Craig you're getting respect from the wrong person. Bakugo: THE HELL DID YOU SAY?! Denki: Nothing! Bakugo: Yeah that's what I- Izuku: Hey guys...? Fumikage: Hm? Izuku: What's going on over there? (Izuku points across the street as two Marked Ones are seen in the alleyway with a third figure shrouded in darkness standing between them as they all look down at a woman on the ground.) Craig: Hide. (The heroes all scatter and hide around as they listen to the conversation) ???: I know it shouldn't come to this, but you know how things are when someone finds something they shouldn't have. Woman: Sir please! Please I didn't- ???: I know you didn't. But still, you saw it and now you have to pay for what you did. Woman: Please, I won't tell a soul! I just want to go home! ???: I want to believe that. I really really do. But... Marked One #1: That's what they all say. Marked One #2: Yeah! ???: Quiet. Now then... (The man begins to glow purple as another figure emerges from his body) ???: Let's get this done. Woman: No! NO!! (The figure acts like it's pushing a button, causing a clicking sound to ring out before the woman explodes, leaving nothing behind. The figure then vanishes) Marked One #1: Nice one boss. ???: Don't mention it. At least now our operation can go on without fail. (The defenders are all seeing this) Mina: That... That woman just... Craig: Did she just blow up? Marked One #2: Well we should get going. Stone's probably waiting for us. (The three walk out of the alleyway, revealing the man in the middle to be Yoshikage Kira) Kira: Alert him right away that we're returning home. Marked One #1: Got it. Mina: *Gasp* … Yo...Yoshikage Kira?? Tenya: He just... Jiro: That... That.... Izuku: It can't be....Not him. Mineta: I knew something was off about him! (The three continue walking down the street) Tsuyu: Should we do something? Tenya: We should....But.... (The three then turn the corner as the heroes leave their hiding spots) Craig: We gotta stop him! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts